rpokemon_discordfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigma
Sigma is a moderator of the /r/Pokemon Discord server and its associated subreddit. History Before he became active on Discord, Sigma spent the majority of his time online from 2012 - 2017 as an active member of the Neoseeker community. He originally joined the site in search of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team wondermail codes on April 21st 2007, but quickly became invested in the thriving Pokemon Diamond community at the time. After leaving the site temporarily in around 2010, he came back in 2012 and became heavily involved as a moderator, wiki administrator, contribution review staff member, and beta tester. By the time he stepped down from his positions in mid-2018, he had moderated a total of five forums and two sections -- the 3DS action genre and the Pokemon forums, as well as been an administrator for five different wikis. Sigma joined Discord on April 21st 2017. He originally joined because his internet friends at the time told him to join their servers. He did so, and was only active in those three servers until December 23rd 2017, when he joined /r/Pokemon. Upon joining, he immediately felt like he was a part of the community, and this sense of belonging motivated him to stick around for a bit longer than originally intended. Moderation Sigma became a Moderator In Training (MIT) of the /r/Pokemon server on May 27th 2018 along with poiklers and Romulator. Two months later, on July 27th 2018, he graduated from the MIT phase and became a Topic Moderator, Promo Moderator, and Bot Dev. On August 27th 2018, Sigma became an MIT for the /r/Pokemon subreddit. He went on to graduate from this phase on October 21st 2018. Bots Sigma has been building Discord bots since early February of 2018. His primary language is Python, though he has also experimented with Ruby and JavaScript. Gary His main bot, Gary, was built for his friend's personal server and now resides there and his bot testing server. He primarily uses Gary as a way to teach himself different aspects of bot building, as well as how to use different useful tools and APIs. Gary currently sits at around 3,000 lines of Python code. Celebi Since becoming a moderator of the /r/Pokemon server, Sigma has also started working on Celebi for the Bidoof's Journal pre-war event. In early September 2018, Celebi was released to the server as part of an intel drop in which users could navigate through Celebi's library to find and unlock a built-in minigame, Tiny or Heavy. This minigame would go on to have a "hard mode" version released publicly in October 2018. Celebi has additionally adopted some administrative functions since its conception, all of which are used behind the scenes of the public /r/Pokemon server. Sigma uses a different bot, Mew, to test features before pushing them to Celebi. Genesect/Magnezone Genesect and Magnezone are two clones of Gary Sigma began to build as a way to expand his knowledge of programming languages. Genesect is written in Ruby and Magnezone is written in JavaScript. Both are still very much works in progress. Memes * Failing MIT: During Sigma's MIT phase, it became a meme to among other mods (namely Dom) to "fail him" whenever he said anything even remotely out of line (or even just whenever they felt like it). * Sigmom: After breaking apart a fake fight in #mature_chat, Sigma's way of telling the two participants to "go to their rooms" resulted in them as well as other users in chat at the time to begin referring to him as "Mom". Certain users have maintained this practice, still referring to him as such even though the interaction happened well over six months ago. * Sig is a Bottom: Sigma often has conversations with fellow mod Technophonix in #mature_chat regarding gay culture and different aspects of it. After one such conversation, Tech began to tease Sigma about being a bottom by pointing to different characteristics of his. Despite his best attempts, Sigma often finds himself flustered and unable to retaliate to these claims. Other members such as Fable have picked up this practice, responding to certain quotes of his with "That sounds like something a bottom would say". Trivia * Sigma has failed the Discord MIT phase 20+ times, more than anyone else since the program started. ** Despite failing the Discord MIT phase this many times, he managed to pass the Reddit MIT phase without failing a single time. * Sigma began playing Pokemon at age 6 when Pokemon Ruby first came out. He played through the game multiple times by the time Pokemon Emerald came out, then proceeded to put hundreds of hours into Emerald by the time Pokemon Diamond came out. ** To this day, Pokemon Emerald is still his favorite Pokemon game and Hoenn is still his favorite region. * Sigma is an avid fan of the Mega Man Battle Network series. * Sigma joined Discord exactly 10 years (to the day) after he joined Neoseeker.